Belle-Île et les demis-dieux modernes
by Nerofil
Summary: Une quête! Deux fils d'Athéna, une fille d'Aphrodite! Une île inconnue pleine de Mystère! C'est Belle-Île et les demis dieux Modernes avec Joshua Draxion ,Malcolm Pace et Drew Taneka! Au passage Joshua est un demi dieux inventé!
1. Prologue

**Belle-Île Prologue**

-Pff ! Pourquoi ils n'ont pas envoyé Percy à ma place ? dit mon frère Malcolm à côté de moi.

-Sinon ça aurait fait 3 cerveaux dans la même équipe. Dit Drew.

-Tu insinue que Percy est plus intelligent que moi ? C'est une honte Madame! Dit Malcolm piqué.

-Tais-toi et regarde la citadelle Vauban !dis-je émerveillé. (Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Joshua Draxion fils d'Athéna, je suis accompagné de Malcolm Pace fils d'Athéna, de Drew Taneka fille d'Aphrodite et nous somme en route vers Belle-Île pour une quête.)

-Ouah, énorme ! répondit Malcolm.

-Les centres d'intérêts des fils d'Athénas … .Dit Drew exaspérée.

-Nous allons approcher de Belle-Île, veuillez approcher des endroits prévus pour débarquer, Merci. Dit le Capitaine dans les haut-parleurs.

-Allons-y alors !dis-je.

 **Bon bah voilà c'est finis pour ce prologue, j'espère que ça vous a plus !(dites- le dans les rewiews .N'hésitez pas a lire ma Fanfic Malchance.**

 **Nerofil**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chatpitre 1**

 **Bonjour je vous remercie d'avance à celui qui lira ce chapitre. J'ai choisi de faire cette Fanfic car j'avais envie de faire une histoire sur Belle-Île qui du potentiel pour une histoire dans le monde Percy Jackson. Aussi je jure sur le Styx de finir cette Fanfiction car il y en trop d'abandonnée.**

-Bon on va où maintenant ? demanda Malcolm.

-A la plage ! Dit Drew.

-Hein mais on n'est pas en vacances ?répondit Malcolm.

-On va chercher un hôtel et puis on va visiter la citadelle. Dis-je normalement.

-Oh non ! dit Drew.

-Oh oui ! dit Malcolm. C'est par où !

-Bah par-là ! répondit Drew. Tu sais lire ?

-Oui mas j'ai un TADH plus la dyslexie .dit Malcolm. Toi t'as rien ?

-Si j'ai faim. Dit Drew. **(Bruh)**

-Non sérieusement ?

-Bah j'ai une intolérance au lactose et c'est tout.

-Ah bah voilà !dit Malcolm. Et toi Josh ?

-Rien ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Quoi ? demanda Malcolm.

-Mon père est un architecte milliardaire = opération couteuse = plus rien. Répondis-je.

-Ok d'accord ! Je ne suis pas jaloux. Dit Malcolm.

-Les gars on est arrivé. Dit Drew pour couper leurs discussions interminable de fils d'Athénas.

En effet devant les trois Demi-Dieux se dressait la citadelle Vauban créée par Vauban (un fils d'Athéna) pour protéger Belle-Île des envahisseurs. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils étaient observés par des gens dans des échauguettes (Tour de reconnaissance) …

-C'est 12,50 euro par personne. Dit la dame du guichet.

-Merci. Dit-elle en encaissant l'argent.

-Fallait négocier. Dit Drew.

-Pas besoin j'ai eu une carte de crédit internationale à mon anniversaire. Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Ouah, énorme ! Dit Malcolm en observant une maquette d'une médaille.

-La bataille contre les anglais. Dis Drew. C'est écris là.

-Ils ont assiégé pendant des semaines sans réussir à rentrer dans la citadelle .Expliquai-je. Puis à un moment ils ont eu une idée qui est de mettre les canons plus hauts que la citadelle et l'ont bombardé.

-Intéressant … dit Drew ironiquement. Passons à autre chose.

 _~ Après le musée ~_

-Ouah la vue est magnifique ! dit Malcolm.

-Pour une fois tu as raison. Dit Drew.

-Ah oui la vue est magnifique ! dit quelqu'un en anglais derrière.

 ***Drew-Malcolm-Joshua parlent en anglais entre eux.***

 _~ Les trois demi-dieux sursautèrent en entendant quelqu'un parler anglais et se tournèrent ~_

-Vous parlez anglais avec un bonne accent. Dit Malcolm.

-C'est normal mon père y habite. Dit l'inconnu en regardant Drew fixement.

-Excusez-moi mais pourquoi me regardez-vous fixement ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que… dit-il en s'approchant d'elle à quelque centimètre de son visage. …T'es mignonne.

-Hé qu'est-ce qui te prend ? dit Malcolm en le repoussant.

-C'est peut-être un monstre. Chuchotai-je à Drew.

-C'est ce que je me disais. Répondit cette dernière.

-Désolé je me suis emporté. S'excusa l'inconnu. Mais tu viendras prendre un verre ce soir ?

-Heu ? Nan je ne pourrais pas j'ai piscine. Répondit-elle précipitamment.

-Ok bah on se voit ce soir au feu d'artifice du 14 juillet. Dit-il amusé. Oh et puis y'a pas de piscine ici !

 _~ Et il partit et les trois demi-dieux sortirent de la citadelle. ~_

-Ce mec était chelou. Dit Malcolm.

-Bon faut qu'on trouve un hôtel tranquille dans le port. Dis-je.

-Ouais et après on va à la plage ! annonça Drew.

-Noooooooooooooon ! Je ne veux pas ! dit Malcolm.

-On fera un énorme château de sable. Tu verras c'est cool !dis-je.

 ***Malcolm a mangé trop de chocolat !***

-Ok mais je veux manger une Glace à la pistache d'abord ! Ce sont mes conditions ! Imposa-t-il.

-D'accord de toute façon, il fait chaud donc autant en profiter ! Dis-je. Je vais commander tu veux quoi ?

-5 boules Fraise, chocolat, Menthe, Caramel et Pistache. Demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Dit Malcolm.

-Ok sans problème. Dis-je en allant commander.

 _~ Je revins avec la nourriture et partîmes vers un hôtel ~_

-Bonjour nous voudrions deux chambres une avec un grand lit et une autre avec deux lit séparé. Mais nous aimerions biens une petite réduction de 70% ! Merci ! dit Drew en utilisant son enjôlement.

-Bien sûr, Madame. Dit le Majordome en s'inclinant.

-A suivre-


	3. Chapitre 2

Belle-Île et les demis-dieux modernes

-OK... Pourquoi y'a pas de bruit ? Dit Malcolm.

-La pièce est peut-être insonorisée ? Répondit-je.

-Bah non j'ai vérifié hier soir et ça ne l'était pas. Dit-il.

-On va réveiller la voisine ? Proposai-je.

-Vaut mieux. Répondit-il.

Quand nous sortîmes, il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit à part le bruit des vagues.

Il n'y avait personne sur le port à part quelques mouettes qui piait (JSP comment ça s'écrit mais les mouettes ne mouettent pas). Arrivés dans la zone VIP+ de l'hôtel nous entendîmes l'eau d'une douche.

-Drew dépêche toi on bouge !dit Malcolm.

-D'accord.

-1 heure plus tard-

-J'ai pris une bonne douche. Dit-elle. Et vous ?

-On a juste pris chacun notre douche et on vient de finir notre petit déjeuner. Ré oui et on a joué au Jeux Vidéos.

-Oui mais on va pas en parler. Dit Malcolm en essayant de garder son calme.

-J'ai faim on va manger? Demanda Drew.

-Trop tard t'avais qu'a te dépêcher. Répondit Malcolm.

-Bonne idée. Annonçai-je. Allons manger !

-Mais on en revient!dit Malcolm

-Ouais et ?demandais-je.

-après avoir mangé-

-Allez on va enquêter. Dit-je

-Maintenant ?demanda Malcolm la bouche pleine.

-Non dans une heure !répondit-je.

-Ah bah çà va alors!dit-il.

-Il plaisante tu sais ça?dit Drew.

-Hein?Non. Dit-il en me montrant près du buffet.

-Allez venez vous resservir ! Dit-je.

-Oh non, je vais prendre trop de kilos. Dit-elle. On y va.

-L'enjôlement marche pas sur moi, Drew !

-On y va. Dit Malcolm en recrachant toute la nourriture.

-Quoi ça marche pas ? RIP le tapis. Dit Drew.

-Bah ouais. Bon on y va j'ai toujours faim. Dit-je.


End file.
